


Scarlet and Gold

by nitrouspillow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitrouspillow/pseuds/nitrouspillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young women enter the military looking to fix their old lives, but after meeting each other they find that they haven't even lived yet.</p><p>Clexa Military AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weeks 1-2

**4:38 AM, Wednesday October 14th.**

Lexa settled into her seat on the bus, sighing lightly as her hometown slowly began to fade off into the distance. Her bag filled the remaining half of the seat, and the brunette put her earbuds in and listened to her music playlist.

_“..Like a small boat on the ocean, sending big waves into motion, like how a single word can make a heart open. I might have only one match, but I can make an explosion. And all those things I didn’t say, wrecking balls inside my brain, I will scream them loud tonight..”_ The young woman closed her bright green eyes as she listened to the song, it had come to mean a lot to her after losing her mother to cancer. This was the song they listened to all of the time while her mother battled the disease. Leaning her head against the bus window, the gentle rocking lulling her to a light sleep as a single tear dripped down her cheek.

The bus came to a stop, seemingly suddenly as Lexa looked toward the front, a blonde boarding the bus, her bag much too full for the trip everyone was going on. She struggled to squeeze past all of the full seats, searching quickly for a vacant spot. Her gaze caught Lexa, who quickly tried to look out the window, but within a few moments the blonde stood in the aisle by Lexa. “Hey.. could I sit with you? There doesn’t seem to be anywhere else..”

Lexa rolled her eyes, moving her bag into her lap as she didn’t say a word, turning her music up.

“Thanks,” The blonde said, but the brunette couldn’t hear her as the bus began moving once more. The destination illuminated in bright red letters changed to Parris Island. Lexa blinked at the name, glancing to the blonde before leaning her head against the window again.

“..Are you nervous?” the blonde asked, poking Lexa’s arm. This caused the girl to jolt awake, glaring at the blonde.

“I was sleeping,” she growled.

“I know.. but we’re almost there. I’m really nervous, are you?” Clarke continued to hold Lexa’s gaze, her bright blue eyes curious and very clearly scared.

Lexa huffed a sigh, nodding slightly. “Yes.. I’m nervous.” She found it hard to break away from the blonde’s stare, though she forced herself to as to not make things more awkward.

“Where are you from?” the blonde continued, her curious gaze still present.

“Buffalo. New York,” Lexa responded, her stomach turning at the thought of home.

“Do you want to go back?” Clarke whispered.

“..No.”

The two girls continued talking, Lexa becoming more involved in the conversation until their arrival at Parris Island, when she grew distant again. As they stepped off of the bus, Lexa disappeared into the crowd of fresh recruits. Clarke couldn’t get past them as easily as Lexa, so she gave up and took her stance on the yellow footprints beneath her.

Lexa sighed with slight relief, though her body was completely rigid in her attentive form. She stared headstrong at the drill instructor meeting them, listening to explain the Uniform Code of Military Service as recruits filed inside, receiving basic uniforms and beginning initial testing.

Clarke searched for Lexa during all of this, catching quick glimpses of the brunette but unable to reach her.

**WEEK 2**

 

The group of recruits Lexa is bunking with were not very obedient, several of them smiling or laughing while the drill instructor spoke. This caused multiple instances of everyone in the room dropping for 50 pushups. Lexa accomplished these tasks with ease, having trained for months before coming to Parris Island. Still, she had grown quite annoyed with the others in the room, especially the blonde that sat with her on the bus.

It was very clear that Clarke hadn’t come to Parris Island willingly and on her own accord. There was another reason for her to be there. This was made obvious by her continuous mistakes and apologies to the drill instructor, which was met with orders being shouted at the blonde. At one point she nearly started crying.

Lexa’s stoic expression remained present throughout all of this, stealing glances every now and then at the blonde as every recruit’s time was wasted. Finally, the drill instructor finished explaining all of the rules and mandatory protocol, and the recruits were allowed to the mess hall to eat.

The brunette sat alone at the end of a table, eating her rations in silence. Halfway through the mess period, Clarke sat down beside Lexa, very shaken up from the day’s events.

“..Hi,” the blonde said with a shaky voice.

Lexa glanced over to the blonde, originally planning to ignore her, but one small glance at the girl’s sapphire eyes changed her mind. “Hi. You don’t seem very comfortable here,” the girl muttered as she continued eating her food.

The blonde shook her head, “No.. no I’m not.” She placed her head in her palms. “No, I’m not cut out for this, I shouldn’t be here.”

“Why are you then?”

“..Because, I..” A whistle was blown at that moment, signaling the end of the mess period. Lexa stood up, sliding her empty tray to the washing station along with many other recruits. Clarke’s eyes shot wide open at the sound of the whistle, having not touched her food. “..No nono, really? I just sat down!”

The drill instructor noticed Clarke still seated, quickly walking over to her. “What in the hell are you doing, recruit? Get yer tray to the washing station and back to your bunk NOW!”

Lexa glanced to the drill instructor briefly, reading the name tag, “Indra,” before continuing on to the bunks. She stood at attention in front of her bunk, watching as Clarke scrambled to her spot, trying her best to stop shaking as Indra stood inches from her.

“Do you want your mother, recruit? Because it sure as hell seems like you need someone to hold your little hand! You have put us a day behind because of your incompetence to procedure! 50 pushups!”

Clarke moaned, which only resulted in 50 more pushups being added to her punishment. It was going to be a long 12 weeks.

 

 


	2. Weeks 3-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonet Assault Courses, Pugil Sticks, and Martial Arts. What could go wrong?

**WEEK 3**

“This, right here is a bayonet. While not as effective as a gun, a bayonet is very useful in a situation where there isn’t time to draw your rifle, or reload a magazine.” Indra waved the weapon around in the air, showing it off to the recruits.  
“Recruit Woods, if you’d be so kind to demonstrate the Bayonet Assault Course.”

  
Lexa stood quickly, saluting Indra before stepping to the line for the course. She picked up the assault rifle, mounting the bayonet before getting into a readied stance. Indra blew a whistle and the brunette charged through the course, her bayonet finding its mark in each stack of tires. The course was completed in record time, to which Indra looked very impressed.

  
Clarke sighed deeply, watching the brunette complete the course with grace and speed. She was jealous of how the girl moved, about how much Indra seemed to like her. And she was jealous that every recruit was watching Lexa move about. She wanted that girl all to herself.

  
Lexa turned to face the group of recruits after completing the course, standing at attention with her rifle by her side. She glanced to Clarke, a small smirk of pride appearing for a split second.  
“Excellent work, recruit. You may take your place again. Who’s next?” Indra barked as she took the rifle from Lexa, holding it in the air. After a moment, Clarke scrambled to her feet, saluting Indra. “I would like to attempt the course, ma’am.”

  
Lexa’s eyes widened as Clarke stepped up to the line, but she soon realized why. Clarke glanced to Lexa, the same smirk ghosting over her lips as she began the course, moving through it even faster than Lexa.  
As Clarke received praise from Indra and the other recruits, Lexa’s jaw dropped and felt her pride being crushed. _“You won’t win that easily..”_ was the only thought drifting through Lexa’s mind as she glared at the celebratory blonde.

**WEEK 4**

The two recruits battled it out atop the wooden bridge, shoving against each other using the pugil sticks. Eventually, the taller of the two managed to land a strong hit to the other’s thigh, causing the recruit to lose her balance and eventually fall into the trench, defeated. The victor held her pugil stick high in celebration.

  
Lexa watched with a hard expression, anxiously awaiting her turn. As if her thoughts were being read, Indra called Lexa to one end of the bridge. The brunette dressed in the fighting gear, taking her pugil stick and getting used to the feel of it. While Lexa prepared, Indra selected another recruit at random. Or maybe it wasn’t at random, as Clarke stepped to the other end of the bridge, preparing to fight the brunette.

  
The two girls were prepared and ready to fight, Lexa much more so as she had been waiting to get payback for losing the competition at the bayonet assault course. For the past week, Lexa has begun sitting with a group of recruits, though she didn’t speak with them, during the mess period in order to avoid Clarke. Clarke remained sitting in the same seat throughout all of this, causing Lexa to feel a pang of guilt but she didn’t allow that to get in the way of her pride and desire to be the best.

  
As the now familiar whistle sounded, the two girls charged at each other. No battle cries were made like the previous few fights, as they both carefully calculated the other’s moves. While it seemed as though Lexa was going to win the fight due to her superior physical strength and stature, Clarke managed to land a strong blow to Lexa’s side, nearly causing the brunette to fall into the mud below. This only further increased Lexa’s desire to win as she shoved back to avoid falling, the pugil stick colliding with Clarke’s face-mask as she was sent tumbling into the murky trench. Lexa raised her pugil stick with pride as she glanced down to the girl below, who had not risen from the trench. At this, Lexa jumped down from the wooden bridge, pulling the blonde out of the mud and letting her lay on the clean turf. Clarke was unconscious from the blow she received to her head, Lexa’s guilt she felt from the mess period returning, but this time it wasn’t fading.

**WEEK 5**

Lexa sat down beside Clarke for the first time in two weeks, looking over at her with a slight smirk. “How is your head?”

  
The blonde glanced over to the brunette quickly before looking down to her food, picking at it. “Fine.. thanks.”

  
Lexa clenched her jaw at the obvious dismissal she had just been given as she turned her body away, eating her food in silence for the rest of the period.

  
“Week 5 begins the Martial Arts Program. There are

five possible belts you can earn during this program, in order they are: tan, grey, green, brown and black. To continue your training and become a Marine, you must earn the lowest level, tan. Understood?”  
“Yes ma’am!” the recruits barked in unison.  
“Good. Now, if I could get two volunteers to begin the program?” Indra looked among the recruits, her gaze falling on Clarke and Lexa, who stood side by side. “Recruits?”  
Lexa’s eyes widened at the request, “..Ah-”

  
“We’ll do it.” Clarke said with a rough tone, stepping to one end of the training mat and looking onward.

  
Lexa blinked before following suit, standing across from Clarke and trying to look her in the eyes, but all she was met with was a glare guarded by two fists. At the sound of the whistle, Lexa felt her feet leave the ground and her back against the mat before she could even react. The blonde straddled Lexa, sitting on top of her with her fists raised. Lexa could do nothing but stare up at the blonde on top of her, wishing this situation had been under different circumstances. She blinked once more before snapping into the mood, twisting her hips up quickly in order to wrestle Clarke off of her. She attempted to pin the blonde in the same fashion, but Clarke much faster than Lexa anticipated and was already taking Lexa to the mat again.

  
After hours of rotating through trainees, Clarke bared the black belt and Lexa the brown. She scowled at the blonde who was very clearly rubbing in her accomplishment, wanting so badly to remove that smirk from her lips with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again, I know I'm publishing these quickly but I am planning on finishing the boot camp section tonight and then the rest of the story over a longer period of time. I promise the chapters will go into more detail (back story etc.) once boot camp is done, but until now enjoy Clarke and Lexa butting heads. ;)
> 
> clexuhhh.tumblr.com


	3. Weeks 6-11

**WEEK 6**

Indra’s voice boomed in the valley, each recruit standing at attention as she explained their next trial, rappelling. The exercise was used to practice deployment from helicopters and gaining access to buildings from above, but most importantly to instill confidence in the recruits. Lexa cleared the trial with extreme ease, looking up to the top of the wall at Clarke, awaiting her arrival on the ground. It seemed as though Indra always paired the two up, coincidental or not, they both enjoyed the other’s company, but Clarke’s exterior emotions told otherwise. Clarke’s stomach was filled with butterflies, but in reality she ignored Lexa’s assisting hand to help her dismount from the wall. Lexa frowned momentarily before regaining her stone expression she was to maintain at all times.

“Excellent work recruits, it seems you all are at least brave enough to hold a rope and walk down a wall,” she chuckled before allowing the recruits to retreat to the mess hall.

Clarke made her way towards the ration station, but was suddenly pulled into a small corridor off of the main path everyone was following. Lexa pinned her against the wall, the two girls hidden from view of the other recruits passing by. The brunette spoke quickly and quietly, “Why are you mad at me? What is wrong?”

Clarke glanced up at the girl’s eyes, reading the emotion that she hadn’t noticed before. She swallowed before blinking, “..I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself. For being weak.”

Lexa raised her eyebrows, “What do you mean? How are you weak? You are excelling in almost every trial. You are -”

Clarke cut her off by pressing a finger to Lexa’s lips. “I’m weak because of you,” she whispered before wiggling out of the taller girl’s grasp and following the others to the mess hall.

Lexa remained standing there, shocked by Clarke’s words. She didn’t bother to eat with Clarke that night.

**WEEK 8**

The rifle felt like it was a part of Lexa as she drew a deep breath, aligning her sights with the target downrange. She could hear her heartbeat as she squeezed the trigger, the recoil vibrating throughout her body. She loved the feeling, firing once, twice, three more times.

“Four for four. Clean body shots,” Harper stated as she lowered the binoculars from her eyes. “Nice shooting, Woods,” she offered a grin to Lexa as she traded the rifle for her binoculars.

“Thanks,” Lexa situated herself and prepared to assess Harper’s shooting, but found herself glancing to the firing squad to her right. Clarke lay prone in the grass, firing several rounds in quick succession. Lexa followed the bullets down to their target, finding a tight spread on the target’s drawn-in heart. Lexa sighed quietly as Harper poked her. “Lexa? Target assessment?”

Blinking quickly, Lexa fumbled to look toward her own partner’s target, “Ahh. uhh.. four for five.. wide vertical spread..”

“I fired three times,” Harper switched the safety on and set down the rifle. “Is everything alright, Lexa?”

Lexa blinked as she looked to Clarke and her partner, Octavia. The two got along very well, and Lexa was jealous to say the least.

“Ohh.. I see.” Harper remarked with a grin.

Lexa shot a glare to Harper, whose grin only grew more. “It’s a shame Indra decided to split you two up, I could definitely see it happening.” She nudged Lexa before returning to her firing position. “Come on, pay attention so we don’t have to do push ups.”

**WEEK 10**

“Today we will be simulating a real-world tactical scenario. You will all be split into squads, with squad leaders and each separate orders to follow. You have twenty minutes to complete your tasks and report back to home base.”

Clarke geared up, glancing to Lexa who was already looking in her direction. Lexa gave a small smile, which only caused Clarke to look away and tell her squad the orders.

“We are to extract two hostages and eliminate three hostiles along the way. There are two posted in the small cabin and one in the field downrange. I want a breach and clear on the cabin while Octavia posts up here and takes out the target in the field. Got it?”

“Got it,” her squad said in unison.

As the squads prepared to begin, Indra’s voice silenced them all. “And remember, this is a live exercise, your guns are loaded. Please don’t shoot each other!”

Lexa sighed lightly, hoping that she didn’t have to see a recruit go home in a bodybag while still in boot camp. She went over the plan and set into action, her squad following her lead and completing the mission swiftly.

The brunette sat on the bench at homebase, drinking water out of her canteen as she listened to the gunshots echoing in the distance from the other training exercises. Clarke’s team was the last to return to homebase, with only 14 seconds to spare. Lexa smirked when Indra scolded them, which only caused her to be met with a glare from Clarke. But Lexa didn’t mind, as long as those eyes were looking at her, they could be the angriest thing in the world.

**WEEK 11**

“This is your final test. For the next 54 hours, you will have little food and sleep. You will be on several physically straining missions, along with mental challenges. If you succeed, you have completed your training and will become a Marine. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am!” The remaining recruits yelled.

“Then let’s get to it!”

Lexa geared up, the weight of her pack only making her nervous for how physically straining this mission will be.

“Good luck,” Lexa smiled to Clarke as she exited the tent.

“You too,” the blonde replied, seeming disinterested on the outside as her eyes lit up a bit at the sight of Lexa.

**14 HOURS LATER**

Lexa glanced up to the jets streaking across the night sky, a bit confused. She looked over to Harper, “Do you think those are a part of the training exercise too?”

Harper shrugged, nodding. “I suppose, what else would they be?” She grinned.

“I dunno, it’s just a bit worrying I guess.” Lexa looked back to the sky once more.

The two continued walking through the clearing that ran down the middle of a forest.

“This is pretty eerie, don’tcha think, Lex?” Harper nudged the other girl, looking around.

“Yeah, it is,” the taller of the two brunettes looked around, assessing the area. She stopped at a suspicious looking section in the underbrush. “Hey, Harper? What do you think is over there?” She pointed toward the area in question.

“Umm.. I’m not sure.. want to go look?” Harper tapped her rifle gently, placing a hand on it.

“Yeah, I guess we could, wouldn’t hurt.”

She didn’t hear the rip of machine gun fire until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... :)
> 
> clexuhhh.tumblr.com


	4. White Light

All she could hear was the ringing. Nothing else, only that damned ringing. Her entire body screamed in agony. But she couldn’t see. Was it because it was still dark outside, or another reason?

Distant gunshots interrupted the ringing, the bullets meeting their mark only a couple of meters away.

 

**20 MINUTES EARLIER**

Clarke gripped her rifle tightly, scanning the forest surrounding her. Octavia trailed behind her, rifle at the ready as well. She looked ready for a fight, but Clarke could see in the brunette’s eyes that she was scared. They were both scared. Even though it was a training exercise they were on, that didn’t change the fact that they didn’t know what was going to happen in these 54 hours. Clarke was exhausted, she had been walking for nearly 14 hours straight now.

The night was quiet, apart from the jets flying overhead every so often, but Clarke paid no attention to them. It was Octavia who kept glancing up to the sky and then to Clarke, but she didn’t bother asking the blonde’s opinion as they continued on.

As they exited the forest and reached a wide open field, there was the crack of gunfire from behind, off in the distance. The two girls looked at each other quickly as they both raised their weapons. “That does not sound like our weaponry,” Octavia growled as she took off in the direction of the gunfire.

Clarke followed, right on Octavia’s heels as she broadcast over the radio channel. “This is Recruit Griffin, of Charlie Squad, reporting automatic weapons fire one click to our Northeast. Grid 065-431. Requesting permission to investigate, over?”

“Forget protocol, Clarke! We don’t have time to wait for Indra to respond!” Octavia kept a solid pace as she maneuvered between the trees. Clarke sighed as she let her radio fall back to her vest, readying her weapon again as she followed Octavia.

The pair stopped along small hill, dropping to the dirt as they reached the peak. Approximately 100 meters from their position, three shrouded figures fired upon a dip in the ground that was protected by a tall tree. A few meters from the foxhole was a recruit’s rifle, along with a trail of blood leading directly to the location where the bullets were falling.

“Whoever they are, they’re shooting at our own! We have to do something, Clarke!” Octavia aimed down her sights, trained on the current active shooters.

Clarke picked up her radio again, which only resulted in Octavia grabbing the communication device and shoving it back to Clarke’s chest. “Screw the damned procedure! I am shooting at these bastards whether we have permission or not, got it? I don’t care whether this is training or not, okay? Those could be our friends down there!”

Clarke closed her eyes briefly before looking to Octavia with a firm nod. “Okay.. let’s do this, O.” The two girls readied their weapons.

“I’ll take the one farthest away, you take the closest. After that we both take out the one in the middle.” Clarke muttered as she zeroed in on her target.

Octavia gave no verbal response, but the click of her safety turning to firing mode was all Clarke needed to hear before she squeezed the trigger.

 

The white light continued to slowly close in as the distant gunshots ceased momentarily, followed by even quieter fire. This time, it was training rifles, and not heavy machineguns. After only a few seconds, the training rifles stopped firing. The only sound she could hear was the ringing now, as the white light moved faster and faster.

“They’re down. I’ll go investigate while you go check in that foxhole, got it?” Octavia ordered as she slid down the hill and moved toward the location the suspects had been firing from without even waiting for Clarke’s response.

“Got it,” Clarke shouted as she sprinted toward the aforementioned location. She glanced down to the training rifle, slowing her pace as she followed the trail of blood. Harper lay against the back of the tree, several gunshot wounds across her torso. Clarke kneeled down, checking for a pulse or any sign of life. She found none. The blonde wiped away a stray tear as she reached out to the brunette, shutting her eyelids gently as she whispered the phrase all of the recruits had been taught, “Yu gonplei ste odon.” Clarke paused briefly, her eyes now shut. “Your fight is over.” Her voice was shaky, even though it was a whisper as she maneuvered toward the foxhole. Bullets had struck all around the ditch, but only a few made it inside the location designed for defense.

Clarke froze when she noticed the body lying in the foxhole, dropping her rifle as she practically fell into the dirt, her hands quickly moving to search the girl for any sign of life. Shaking, she managed to press her fingers to the brunette’s neck and found a weak, but present pulse.

As the light began to envelope her entire field of vision, it suddenly stopped. Pictures flashed in her mind, of a girl. A blonde girl that she had come to develop a very strong crush on. There was a warm feeling on her neck, and then a squeeze on her arm. And then another squeeze, this time stronger. The light retreated quickly as Lexa’s lungs inhaled a deep breath, her eyes blinking open rapidly. The same blonde knelt over her, only inches away from her face. Tears streamed out of the blonde’s closed eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks. Lexa weakly reached up to the blonde, her gloved thumb wiping the wet tears away.

This gentle touch caused Clarke’s eyes to flutter open, soaked from her tears as they suddenly widened. “Lexa? Oh my god, you’re alive! I thought,” she paused, choking on her tears. “I thought you were dead.” She leaned down and pulled Lexa into a warm embrace, to which Lexa only smiled, too weak to bring her arms around Clarke even though she wanted to so very badly.

“No, Clarke. I am not dead, yet.” She grinned slightly, wincing from the sudden movement caused by Clarke’s hug.

The blonde pulled back when Lexa winced, moving to examine the girl’s injuries. Her hand gently touched a dark patch of blood on the brunette’s stomach as she lifted the fabric covering it, looking at the wound. Clarke felt the back for an exit wound, finding none.

“Is it bad?” Lexa inhaled sharply at Clarke’s gentle touch.

“Uh, well..” Clarke glanced up to Lexa’s bright green eyes, frowning slightly.

“Don’t lie to me, Clarke. It hurts like hell, so I’m only going to assume it’s nothing good.”

“It’s bad, the bullet is still inside of you.” Lexa cursed under her breath as she moved to sit up, to which Clarke placed a gentle but firm hand on the girl’s chest. “You are most definitely NOT moving right now. I don’t need you bleeding out on me, got it?”

Lexa looked into the blonde’s eyes, noticing the serious expression masking them as she nodded. “..Got it.”

Octavia stood atop the foxhole, looking down to the two girls in the pit. “Oh shit.. Uh, I should radio back that we need an evac, shouldn’t I?” She glanced over to Harper, and then back down to Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke nodded, “Yes, we need one as soon as possible, the bullet is still inside of Lexa, and Harper..” Clarke paused and swallowed. “She needs to be put into a casket and taken home.”

Lexa’s eyes widened suddenly, “What?! Harper.. she’s..” the brunette’s breathing increased, which was met with extreme pain from her wound. Lexa moaned in pain, clutching the wound tightly.

Clarke moved closer to Lexa, gently moving the girl so that she could rest in Clarke’s embrace. “Hey, it’s alright, okay? Listen to me. Everything’s alright.” Clarke placed a gentle kiss to the top of Lexa’s head.

Lexa shook her head slowly, but didn’t pull out of Clarke’s embrace, in fact she leaned into it. “She.. Harper went down first. I tried to pick her up but then I got hit and went down. How did I get down here, did she..”

Clarke nodded against Lexa, “She pulled you in here, and I assume she tried to fight for you too.”

Lexa began to cry, not caring how weak and fragile she looked in front of the blonde. This only caused Clarke to tighten her hold on the girl, allowing her to let out the tears.

 

After several minutes of the only sound being Lexa’s quiet crying, she gently sat up and faced Clarke, who tried to stop Lexa and force her to lay back down. Lexa shook her head, moving to sit next to the blonde.

“Lexa.. you need to rest until evac gets here.” Clarke insisted.

The girl seemed to ignore Clarke’s pleas as she settled against the mound of dirt behind them, looking toward the blonde. “Clarke?”

Clarke sighed as she knew trying to get Lexa to lay back down was wasted breath. “Yes, Lexa?”

Lexa swallowed, licking her lips before speaking again, her voice only a whisper. “I’m weak for you, too.” She leaned in afterwards, pausing a couple of inches away from Clarke, looking into her beautiful blue eyes for permission. Clarke’s eyes widened briefly, before realizing what was happening. She smiled slightly tilting her head to the side as she too leaned in, locking her lips with Lexa’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first real attempt at a fic. This is a definite work in progress, and I am open to criticism and comments! :)
> 
> clexuhhh.tumblr.com


End file.
